


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by dragonwings948



Series: TARDIS Fam [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Crack, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Meddling TARDIS, Singing, Sort of? - Freeform, they're still pretty in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Yaz, Ryan, and the Doctor have an impromptu dance party in the TARDIS, and then a grumpy Graham makes an appearance. Kind of on the border of crack but not quite?





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellymish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellymish/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone!!! Enjoy my favourite dorks being adorable. 
> 
> This work is for Jellymish, one of my best friends. I ran this idea by him, and his enthusiasm made me want to actually write it down, so thanks! I laughed while writing this, and I hope you do too! XD

            The opening jingle of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas Is You” echoed throughout the TARDIS.

            Yaz froze in the middle of one of the main corridors as the music blasted at full volume. She followed the source of the sound to the console room, expecting to see the Doctor managing the music, but was greeted with emptiness instead. Yaz wasn’t too surprised; ever since she and her friends had all agreed that it was time to celebrate the Christmas season, the TARDIS had taken any and every chance to put them all in a festive mood. Yesterday, they had all awoken to find Santa hats and reindeer antlers in their rooms, as well as tacky Christmas sweaters.

            Yaz had never actually celebrated Christmas with her family, but she loved the holiday nonetheless. She still gave gifts to her friends, listened to the iconic music, and ate all of the cookies that seemed to be lying around every corner during the month of December.

            So as Mariah Carey’s voice sang the first notes, Yaz couldn’t help but hum along. This had to be the most irresistible Christmas song in history; it was impossible not to get into. By the time the song reached the famous cadenza just before the instrumental break, Yaz was holding an imaginary microphone and singing along. Soon enough, she was dancing too.

            _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…”_

            _“And I…”_

            Yaz jumped at the sound of Ryan’s voice as he entered the console room, singing loudly. She broke into laughter, but Ryan kept up with the song. Yaz joined in with him after she regained her composure and they sang facing each other, making overly dramatic gestures that went along with the lyrics.

            _“Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!”_ They pointed to each other at the same time and had to stop singing because they were breathless from laughter.

            “Don’t stop!” The song continued to play as the Doctor walked in, grinning from ear to ear. “That was lovely!”

            Yaz looked at Ryan, whose smile was a little sheepish. Yaz felt the same embarrassment that was clear on his face; they must have looked and sounded absolutely ridiculous.

            The Doctor began tapping her foot to the beat as the second verse played on. “Forgot how catchy this song is!” she muttered. She began singing softly, _“I just want you here tonight…”_

            Ryan pressed his lips together, obviously trying not to smile, and Yaz barely contained her laughter. They had never heard the Doctor sing before, and Yaz would have never imagined hearing her sing _this_ song.

            “Come on!” The Doctor pulled both of them close and put an arm around each of their shoulders. _“What more can I do?…”_

Yaz joined the Doctor and heard Ryan’s voice add in as well, although a little softer than before. _“…baby all I want for Christmas is you!”_

            The Doctor let go of them and started dancing…or, doing something _like_ dancing. She waved her arms about and moved her feet, and this time Yaz couldn’t help but laugh. Ryan chuckled as well, but started busting his own moves. Yaz danced again too, and heard a voice just as the bridge of the song began.

            “What in God’s name—?” Graham stood in the doorway, rubbing at his eyes.

            Ryan, singing loudly again, went over to him and dragged him to the centre of the console room where the action was. At this point they had all abandoned any notion of being shy and were dancing and belting out the lyrics like they’d never sing this song again. Graham just stood there, seeming to be baffled, blinking and staring with his mouth slightly open.

            _“Baby all I want for Christmas is…”_

Without any prior communication, the Doctor, Yaz, and Ryan all surrounded Graham and pointed at him. _“You!”_

            Yaz couldn’t take it—the slightly disturbed look on Graham’s face, Ryan and the Doctor’s silliness, her own boisterous singing—and finally doubled over with laughter as the song came to its end. Ryan leaned against the console, tears running down his cheeks. He pointed at Graham and squeaked, “Your face!” in between bursts of laughter. The Doctor held her sides as she gave herself over to fits of giggles.

            Graham seemed to try to say something, but eventually gave up and shook his head. He turned and began to walk out of the console room. “I’m going back to bed,” he grumbled.

            The Doctor ran after him. “Come on, Graham,” she said, sounding winded.

            He waved her away. “Look, I love Christmas as much as the next bloke, but sometimes when you all act like that I feel like I’m babysitting a handful of teenagers.”

            Suddenly, a swinging beat played by a piano started up from the console. Graham froze, visibly becoming more alert. He turned, and a small smile spread across his face. Quietly, he sang along with Elvis, _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas…”_

            Yaz snapped to the slow beat. Ryan moved to the rhythm, and the Doctor danced by Graham’s side as he joined them back at the console. Graham’s voice strengthened, and his foot tapped the steady rhythm on the floor.

            The Doctor had explained before that time wasn’t relevant on the TARDIS. When the time and space machine was traveling, it was going between timestreams, galaxies, stars, and millions of planets. What they knew as “time” wasn’t truly measurable until they landed somewhere specific.

            Yet, Yaz was positive that they spent hours in the console room that day, just singing and dancing to all different kinds of Christmas music, reminding each other how grateful they were to be a part of this family.


End file.
